ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Wyyrlok (III)
―Darth Wyyrloksrc Wyyrlok learns that Lord Krayt's body is missing.A short time later, Lord Wyyrlok contacted Darth Azard and Vul Isen on Dac. He informed them that Emperor Krayt no longer wished to divert Sith Imperial resources to the genocide on Dac and ordered Vul Isen to implement the Final Protocol: the extermination of all life on the planet. Lord Azard questioned Wyyrlok about the Quarren, allies of the Empire, as well as other neutral species on the planet. The Chagrian ordered that they would be allowed to leave the planet, but would receive no aid from the Empire. Later, while working at the Temple of the Sith, Wyyrlok was confronted by Regent Veed, who was livid after learning that the Sith Lord had autonomously decided to accelerate the complete and utter devastation of Dac without first consulting him. Wyyrlok merely responded by strangling Veed through the Force, reminding him that since the extermination on Dac was Lord Krayt's will, it did not require the consent of the regent. The Chagrian also reminded Veed that there was another advantage to the genocide on Dac—it would likely lure Admiral Gar Stazi and the Galactic Alliance Remnant out of hiding, and into a Sith Imperial trap. Veed reminded Krayt that, as Regent, he would be assumed to have given the order; a fact Wyyrlok had intended from the beginning.25Lord Stryfe, who was in charge of the operation, later reported to Wyyrlok that the Remnant, with the aid of the Empire-in-exile, had been able to evacuate a portion of Dac's population. Wyyrlok reminded him that it was only a portion that had survived, and he was satisfied that the Final Protocol would serve as an effective message to the rest of the galaxy. He then ordered Stryfe to return to Coruscant. Immediately afterward, Wyyrlok received a priority signal from Korriban—Darth Nihl had an urgent report for the Chagrian. Wyyrlok was not aware that Nihl was on Korriban, and inquired as to why the Nagai had utilized the priority channel. The response caused a great degree of shock to Wyyrlok—Lord Krayt was missing.25 Returning to Korriban, Wyyrlok inspected the sanctum in which he had kept Krayt's body with Nihl. The armor remained, but the Chagrian was perplexed by the disappearance of his master's body. Masking his confusion, he suggested to Nihl that someone else had killed Krayt, and taken the body. For the good of the One Sith, Wyyrlok told Nihl that they would have to keep the Emperor's death a secret, and the Chagrian would rule in his stead. Nihl would take Wyyrlok's role as advisor. The Nagai then informed Wyyrlok that Talon had been with him when Krayt's disappearance had been discovered—the Twi'lek had mysteriously vanished in the aftermath. Wyyrlok suggested to Nihl that Talon had betrayed Krayt, and that she was in fact the murderer. He instructed his new adviser to hunt down and question Talon, while he would return to Coruscant to oversee the progress of the Empire. Before departing, once Nihl had left the sanctum, Wyyrlok, in confused rage, obliterated Krayt's armor with Sith lightning. He then ordered Darth Havok to have the newly captured Princess Marasiah Fel, daughter of former Emperor Roan Fel, brought to Korriban.26 When Krayt revealed his will and presence to all those in the Galaxy that had ever touched the dark side, Darth Wyyrlok known that the Dark Lord was alive.27 DeathEdit"I am greater than you ever suspected. And you are so much less than you believed yourself to be.""I have become so much more than you can know, traitor. This is not your trap -- it is mine, and it is time you died."―Darth Wyyrlok and Darth KraytsrcAfter hearing word of Krayt's imminent return to Coruscant, Wyyrlok decided to tell his fellow Sith that he had, in fact, murdered Lord Krayt. He then attempted to deceive the Sith by stating that the one they felt in their minds was not Krayt, but an imposter, and that he had killed the Dark Lord because his mind had succumb to his illness and was no longer fit to lead the One Sith. He then proclaimed himself their leader and vowed to kill the "pretender."After the address, he urged Saarai, his daughter and heir apparent to the Wyyrlok title, to leave Coruscant and hide during the battle to come as her power had yet to be fully realized. As she departed his quarters, Wyyrlok conferred with Darth Stryfe, openly discussing Krayt's inevitable arrival. Wyyrlok stated that he had fractured the Order and the upcoming battle would determine its fate. When Wyyrlok asked Stryfe who he would side with, Stryfe remarked that he would side with whomever proved to be the strongest, as was the Sith way. Wyyrlok is slain by his former master.Darth Krayt arrived at the Temple of the Sith shortly thereafter, accompanied by his two Hands, Darth Talon and Darth Nihl, as well as two masked Sith troopers. They proceeded to carve their way through Wyyrlok's followers to the throne room, intent on the usurper's death. Wyyrlok, sensing the Dark Lord's cold rage as he approached, confronted his former master unapologetically on the stairs of the throne room, preparing to engage his former mentor in mortal combat. Before the two Sith stood Lord Stryfe, as well as Imperial Regent Veed and Moff Nyna Calixte.The duel between the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Sith Regent was an impressive display of force ability and lightsaber prowess, both combatants unleashing the full fury of the dark side to kill the other. Wyyrlok then attacked Krayt's mind with his powerful Sith sorcery, showing him the torments of his long life. As Wyyrlok forced the Dark Lord to relive his painful past, he chided Krayt for clinging to his pain and lef himself be defined by it. He boasted that it was he and his ancestors, the late Wyyrloks, that kept the One Sith functioning while their Master suffered under his own weaknesses. Believing himself victorious, he stood poised to deliver the killing blow to the Dark Lord of the Sith, thus claiming the title for himself. It was at this moment that Krayt revealed that it was indeed he, and not his former second-in-command, that was victorious, and plunged his lightsabers into Wyyrlok's chest. Wyyrlok collapsed to the floor, trying to cling to the arms of Lord Stryfe, who left him to die to take his place by the side of the winner.1 Personality and traitsEdit"Wyyrlok is a shadow lurker not fit to rule the One Sith."―Darth Maladisrc Wyyrlok at his Master's side.Having been born a Sith, he was allowed privileges that others were not, such as admittance to Krayt's private chambers. He also upheld his Master's orders to the letter, and would allow no exceptions in that regard.10 Like the majority of Krayt's minions, Wyyrlok's Sith tattoos etched all over his face were an expression of his total devotion to Darth Krayt's new Order.5 Being somewhat of a realist, Wyyrlok often questioned his Master's decisions and dictates without directly opposing them, as that was one of his duties as Krayt had defined them.1214Wyyrlok was a cautious man, and seemed to constantly fear for the well-being of his Master. He was quick to suggest methods through which Krayt could prolong his life even further, and he respected his Master's determination.2 It appeared that Wyyrlok did not care for his own life, and made his Master's health his prime concern. He understood his duty and dedicated himself to it. Wyyrlok had high hopes for his daughter, Saarai, and believed that one day she would succeed him and take the title of "Darth Wyyrlok" for herself.5 Despite being a Sith Lord, Wyyrlok appeared to actually care about Saarai and ordered her to flee when Darth Krayt attacked the Temple of the Sith.1 However, Wyyrlok was loyal not to Darth Krayt but his vision and capitalized on his master's moment of weakness on Had Abbadon to eliminate him.17 He was shown to be cunning and manipulative, evidenced when he created the facade of Krayt's survival to ensure Darth Stryfe's continued loyalty to what Wyyrlok claimed was the will of Darth Krayt.18 Despite Wyyrlok's appointed position as Regent of the One Sith, Darth Maladi believed that he was unfit to rule the Order in Lord Krayt's stead. She was convinced he was lying about the survival of Krayt following the fallout of Had Abbadon and was only doing so until he had amassed enough power to eliminate his enemies within the Sith ranks.23 Once given complete control of the Sith Empire, Wyyrlok showed his ruthlessness ordered for the extermination of the population of Dac. When reminded by Lord Azard that the Quarren had aided the Sith cause, the Chagrian cared little, refusing to offer them aid in return, and merely allowed them to flee of their own accord. When his authority was questioned by Regent Veed, Wyyrlok continued the facade of "Lord Krayt's will," and then attacked the regent with the Force.25 Wyyrlok was calm, collected individual who constantly adopted a stoic demeanor, losing his composure only on rare occasions.21226 Powers and abilitiesEdit"The old ways—your ways—have failed. Here, now—we are the Sith!"―Darth Wyyrlok, to Darth Andeddusrc Wyyrlok harnesses the power of Sith sorcery.Though Wyyrlok wielded dual lightsabers,5 he was also skilled in the use of only a single blade. His mastery of the lightsaber was such that he was able to hold his own against Darth Krayt, the most powerful Sith of the time after he was resurrected and after he was healed from the Vong seeds. In battle, he utilized his lightsabers in conjunction with Force powers.13 Lord Wyyrlok was a master in the ways of the dark side of the Force,13 through which he was able to sense when his Master, Darth Krayt, was in peril.17 A common skill among many of the known Sith of Krayt's Order, Wyyrlok was adept with projecting torrents of Force lightning. He was also capable of both deflecting and absorbing the lightning attacks of others,13 and was even able to cause death via electrocution, as witnessed when Wyyrlok murdered Darth Krayt.17 Telekinesis was within the Chagrian Sith's abilities as well,13 as he utilized a Force choke technique against Regent Veed while disciplining him in the aftermath of his issue of the Final Protocol on Dac.25In addition to that, Wyyrlok was well-learned in Sith rituals, magics, and lore.36 He displayed his proficiency with Sith sorcery during his mission to Prakith, where he created complex illusions to confound and ultimately defeat the Malevolence cultists, as well as the reanimated husk of Darth Andeddu. While his mindforms were considered powerful manifestations of the dark side by the cultist Gerlun, Wyyrlok himself remarked that their creation was only an iota of his full potential with Sith sorcery. This seemingly minor demonstration of his abilities was enough to compel Gerlun into doing Wyyrlok's bidding.13 Wyyrlok had also mastered the ability to torture his opponents mentally as he had shown during his duel with Darth Krayt. Behind the scenesEditDarth Wyyrlok was introduced in the Star Wars: Legacy preview issue, Star Wars: Legacy 0. He was then shown as a supporting character in Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1, written by John Ostrander. Wyyrlok's supporting role continued through the next major Legacy arc, Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon. Up to the end of Claws of the Dragon, Wyyrlok had been drawn exclusively by Jan Duursema, but for his next appearance, in Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon, he was illustrated by Alan Robinson. Wyyrlok was drawn by Omar Francia for Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core, an issue which revolved around the character.AppearancesEdit Wookieepedia has 35 images related to Darth Wyyrlok (III).Star Wars: Legacy 8: AlliesStar Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 (First appearance)Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the DragonStar Wars: Legacy 27: Into the CoreStar Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the DragonStar Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12Star Wars: Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1 (Mentioned only)Star Wars: Legacy: StormsStar Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1 (Mentioned only)Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4Star Wars: Legacy 45: Monster, Part 3 (Mentioned only)Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of DacStar Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1Star Wars: Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3Star Wars: Legacy—War 1Star Wars: Legacy—War 2 (Mentioned only)SourcesEditStar Wars: Legacy 0 (First mentioned)Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special EditionStar Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe (Picture only)Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the ForceStar Wars: Legacy 0½The Complete Star Wars EncyclopediaLegacy Era Campaign Guide Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Sith characters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Comic book Characters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Death Category:Villains Category:2006 comics characters debuts